


Luisa Alexandra De Portago

by RoisaRosetro



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Gowns, Luisa Alver - Freeform, Roisa, Rose Solano - Freeform, castle - Freeform, dream - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaRosetro/pseuds/RoisaRosetro
Summary: Luisa has a dream and good things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roisa Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roisa+Squad).



> Soooo, this morning I had another idea, and thanks to bathrooms in colleges, I finished it pretty quickly. Enjoy!!

Luisa had just finished her day at the clinic and after a busy couple of hours, she just needed to go home and relax. She was so tired that she slept with the tv still on, and a very different dream started playing inside her head.

Luisa was sitting on an iron throne, dressed in a very big silver gown and with a heavy crown on her head, so heavy that she didn't notice that someone was holding her hand at first.

When she looked to her left side, she saw an amazingly beautiful woman by her side, who was very concentrated in something else.

Luisa stared at the other woman, she truly was beautiful. Her hair fell in waves, more orange-red than anything she had ever seen. Her face pointed with freckles, her eyes like sapphires shinning with joy, her breasts almost popping out of the golden gown.

Luisa fell for her immediately, and it looked like they had something by the way the other woman held her hand. Luisa got out of her daydream by shaking her head, following the line of sight of the woman by her side.

There was a little girl showing two gowns to them, indecision crossing her face as she turned times lifting them, asking for help to choose one.

"Seriously moms, I need help!!!! The pink or the blue?" She said, jumping in frustration. "Alegria, you know you can have both, and it is your birthday, you decide. Why don't you dress one in the beginning and one after you cut the cake?" The woman said, putting a smile on.

Luisa was astonished, she was married to that woman? She had a daughter? What was happening? She'd made more questions to herself, but her line of thought was cut when the woman talked to her.

"Honey? Alegria wants your opinion," Rose said, and then Luisa remembered everything.

Her name was Luisa Alexandra De Portago and she was the Queen of the Bellona kingdom; Rose Catherine Nicolette Isley her Queen and wife and Alegria Isley De Portago, their daughter.

Luisa felt happy, leaving her thoughts once again to answer Alegria. "What was the question, sweetheart?"

"What do you think of momas idea? Should I wear both gowns?" She asked, staring at Luisa with her big blue eyes.

"Yes, you should. In fact, you should wear three, one in the end of course," Luisa said, getting up and taking her daughter into her arms. "You are crashing me, mom!" Alegria said, making Luisa and Rose laugh.

"I am sorry sweetheart, you are just too cute. Now go to bed, tomorrow you will have a busy day." Luisa said, putting Alegria down that ran to Rose's arms, giving her a kiss of good night.

"She is growing so fast, can not she be this age forever?" Rose asked as she sighed. "It would be no fun, who is going to lead our kingdom then?" Luisa said, sitting back on the throne and kissing Rose on the lips.

"You are right, but I do think that it would be a good idea, she will grow and have her own life and do not care about any of us," Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so that is what this is all about, you are afraid of her forgetting us. Do not worry, she is a great young lady," Luisa said, placing one hand on Rose's back as she tried to comfort her.

"I know, I know. Is just that she is getting older and I am feeling emotional."

"Yes, you are, but that is ok. I am feeling the same way, but we should be happy so lets get some sleep, shall we?"

"Sleep you say," Rose said, looking teasingly to Luisa, who quickly got up and grabbed Rose by the wrist, leading her towards their room.

"This. Messy. Gown. Does. Not. Help. Me. At. All." Luisa said, trying to pop out the buttons of Rose's corset, a difficult task since it was very tight around her stomach and breasts.

"Let me help you," and Rose did, popping out the buttons and taking off the skirt and petticoat. Now moving to help Luisa with hers.

"This is frustrating, we loose so much time," Luisa said, starting to kiss Rose, her mouth opening to let the other woman's tongue make an entrance.

Rose didn't said anything, she just stopped kissing Luisa on the mouth and started placing soft kisses on Luisa's face. "You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Woman. I. Have. Ever. Seen." She said, each word followed by a kiss on Luisa chin, then left cheek, then right cheek, forehead, tip of the nose, each eye and each ear and then, lips.

She continued the kisses, always going back to Luisa's lips, biting the bottom one softly, entering her mouth with her tongue slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

"I love you, with all my heart and soul," Luisa said breathless as Rose started kissing down her throat, leaving red marks on her neck and going lower, kissing Luisa breasts.

When the words left Luisa’s lips, Rose felt happiness filling her heart and then her hungriness got even stronger.

She started to suck Luisa’s nipple, making movements with her tongue as her left hand circled the other one, using her right hand to position Luisa the way she wanted.

Luisa started to moan, her hands automatically placing themselves into Rose's already tangled hair, straddling her legs as Rose began to kiss her stomach, making her shiver with the cold wetness of her lips.

Rose stopped, getting back to place a mandatory kiss on Luisa’s mouth, now going down to place her head between Luisa's thighs, grabbing her by the hip and closing the space left between her head and Luisa’s sex.

Luisa left a loud moan thanks to the rough contact, feeling her own arousal as Rose placed kisses up and down her sex, teasing her to the very edge.

"You are wet Queen De Portago," Rose said, entering Luisa with two fingers and circling her tongue on Luisa’s clit, hearing a moan that she took as a compliment.

"Do not call me that, you know what it does to me," she said, more aroused than never.

Rose's thrusts just got faster as she heard that, making Luisa scream, which none of them minded since they had the whole floor for them.

"Oh my God!!" Luisa yelled, knowing she was about to come. "Thou shalt not say the name of the lord thy God in vain," Rose said, stopping what she was doing just for a moment.

"Shut-" was all Luisa was able to say as Rose pressed her tongue on Luisa's clit even harder and twisted her fingers around inside Luisa's center, making her come with such intensity that her whole body stopped functioning.

Rose was still licking Luisa's sex when Luisa came to her senses, crossing her legs when the shivers didn't stop because everything was too sensitive.

Rose stopped, kissing Luisa's thighs and breasts on her way up, kissing Luisa on the mouth at last. "You are even more beautiful when you scream as you come, you are gorgeous," Rose said, kissing Luisa again.

"No, you are beautiful and gorgeous and also the love of my life, you just might lose to Alegria," Luisa said, kissing Rose over and over again.

"I think I accept that, it is valid for the two of us."

"So, I am good now, are you ready?" Luisa asked, already starting to make her path.

"Always"

Luisa woke up with the sound of the clockwork yelling at her ears, only wishing to get back to her dream but knowing she couldn't, she needed to go to work.

______________________

Luisa was at her favorite coffee shop, the one she went every day before work, drinking her favorite coffee while eating her favorite donut, with a big smile on her face as she kept remembering the dream she had, "Alexandra De Portago. Huh, craziness," she said to herself.

The doorbell rang and Luisa looked in that direction, only to see the woman of her dream closing it behind her and enter the room. Luisa knew the woman, at least from sight, she always bought her coffee when Luisa was there, and Luisa would always stare at her, not knowing exactly what to do.

This time, tho, Luisa didn’t just stare. She got up and walked in the other woman's direction, now standing in front of her. "Hi, can I buy you a coffee?" Luisa said, trying to not demonstrate how nervous she was.

"You don't have to," the lady said, smiling in return. "But I want to. My name is Luisa, whats yours?" She asked, trying to relax.

"Nice to meet you, Luisa. I'm Rose, I always see you here but never got the chance to really talk to you, I'm glad you did," Rose said, still smiling.

Luisa felt her body completely relax, feeling even happier. She continued to talk to Rose and when she needed to go, Rose gave her her phone number and Luisa almost screamed of happiness.

All because of a dream, she finally got the guts to talk to Rose and she ended up with her phone number, all because of crazy dream. Maybe it wasn't so crazy after all, she thought, now more than ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it was a bit different to me but i still loved writing it. Thanks to you all and leave comments if you want to! xoxo


End file.
